A Day in the Life of Sweetie
Summary Although Sweetie may seem bad only when royal objects are involved, this dosen‘t mean she is a trouble maker elsewhere Characters * Sweetie * The residents of Barkingburg * Blade * Kelly More to be added Chapter 1 “Can you shut up already?” The sound of pop music blaring through her ears was enough to wake Sweetie from her slumbers. She signed in annoyance as she pressed her paw on her alarm clock. “Bubsy, please find my comb,” she commanded as she rose from her bed. She watched as the small toy fled in search for her comb before turning her attention to the crown that stood in it’s glass container shining brightly. “You’ll be mine someday, I promise,” she whispered under her breath. It was obvious she very badly wanted to become queen. In fact, she had wanted the position so much that she made her own organisation or “empire” as she liked to call it completely dedicated to getting her on the royal throne. After all, her owner was the heir to the throne which to her did give the reason on why she should be royalty. Sweetie turned her attention back to Bubsy as she saw her green knight frog return. “Did you find anything?” she asked as the toy bowed before nodding. “Show me,” she commanded as she followed the toy. After a small amount of walking, they reached the princess’s room. “I’ll take it on from here,” she said towards her servant. After shooing him away, she turned to the white wooden door left slightly ajar. She crept inside, making sure no one was there to see her. The princess was deep in her sleep to Sweetie’s relief as she walked towards her vanity. She scanned the room quickly before making her move. Slowly and hesitantly, she jumped on top of it. From there, she saw the magenta brush laying on the table silently. Sweetie hesitated. The brush seemed to beckon for her to come. ‘’C’mon Sweetie, don’t feel weak all of a sudden!’’ she thought as she lightly slapped herself. She swiftly grabbed the comb and ran out as fast she could. She charged down the hallways until she reached the changing room were a vanity lay, waiting for her to come. “Ahem!” she snapped as she seated herself at the vanity and dropped the brush. Almost immediately, her pup tag lit up. “Your majesty, I believe it is a bit too early for us to send a servant out,” a voice blared through the tag. “Oh come on Blade, I trust you to become my king when I become queen! Can you at least send out one servant although I’d prefer five,” Sweetie said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. “Okay your majesty, I’ll try,” the voice said before the pup tag dulled. "I hope they don't send someone stupid this time," Sweetie mumbled under her breath. Chapter 2 "I'm here!" After what seemed like hours among hours of waiting, a light brown Cocker Spaniel ran into the room at top speed. "What took you so long?" ''Sweetie was about to remark before the Cocker Spaniel quickly grabbed the comb and started brushing her fur. ''"Guess I can't really argue with that," Sweetie thought. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sweetie Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:OpenWish's Stories